


【授翻】In the Small of My Heart/微乎我心

by ikerestrella



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikerestrella/pseuds/ikerestrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《借东西的小人阿莉埃蒂》AU。Jared是一个借物小人，个子只有四英寸半那么高。他的职责就是不顾危险溜进比他个大的人类的世界里，看看有没有什么能够维持家庭生计的东西，然后把它们给借回来（注意！是借，不是偷！）。他这一生都遵循着一条准则，那就是：借物小人永远不能被巨人看到。可是有一天，一个叫Jensen的人搬进了这栋空旷的房子，把正在借东西的Jared抓了个正着。然而，他没有将他关进笼子，而是把他放了回去。Jensen并不像Jared从小听说的那些阴森可怕的故事里的巨人那样。他既不贪婪，也不危险。与之相反，他总是神情哀伤，看上去病怏怏的，而且最重要的是，他是那么的孤独。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授翻】In the Small of My Heart/微乎我心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Small of My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/120901) by cherie_morte. 



标题：In the Small of My Heart 微乎我心  
作者：cherie_morte  
译者：ikerestrella  
分级：PG-13  
配对：Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki  
字数：原文16,055，译文31,773  
原文地址：<http://infatuated-ink.livejournal.com/82935.html>  
简介：《借东西的小人阿莉埃蒂》AU。Jared是一个借物小人，个子只有四英寸半那么高。他的职责就是不顾危险溜进比他个大的人类的世界里，看看有没有什么能够维持家庭生计的东西，然后把它们给借回来（注意！是借，不是偷！）。他这一生都遵循着一条准则，那就是：借物小人永远不能被巨人看到。可是有一天，一个叫Jensen的人搬进了这栋空旷的房子，把正在借东西的Jared抓了个正着。然而，他没有将他关进笼子，而是把他放了回去。Jensen并不像Jared从小听说的那些阴森可怕的故事里的巨人那样。他既不贪婪，也不危险。与之相反，他总是神情哀伤，看上去病怏怏的，而且最重要的是，他是那么的孤独。

* * *

**Part One**

  
  
  


**

  
  
“大宅里新搬来一个巨人！”  
  
她的语气很随意，像是在说着某条不经意听闻来的小道消息。Jared的目光从饭碗上抬起，一眼就看到Megan正盯着他，表情天真无辜，却又隐隐地带着点兴奋。  
  
妈妈呛了一口汤，Jared拿着勺子的手骤然握紧。她会知道这样的事只有一种可能性，而且，她一个人外出已经够傻了，竟然还愚蠢到在饭桌前大声宣布给全家人听！  
  
“你什么意思，Meg？”Jared一边一本正经地问道，一边对着她挤眉弄眼，像是在拼命地暗示她：“编点什么，快随便乱编点什么，多荒唐都没事，我会帮你打掩护的。”  
  
“我去花园玩时看到的，”她开口。Jared长叹一口气，沉坐进椅子里。妈妈一下子张大了眼睛。好吧，这下麻烦大了。“那里有好多好多人，他们到处走来走去的，每个人都穿着深蓝色的工作服，背上背着大大的箱子，从那辆好大的货车旁一直搬到房子里。所以我就悄悄溜了进去，然后我就听到他们在说，有个——”  
  
“Megan Padalecki，我没跟你说过，没有你哥哥陪着，你不准到那外边去吗？”妈妈将勺子砸向桌上，然后转过头怒气冲冲地瞪向Jared，好像这一切都是他的错，“还有你，我没跟你说过让你看着她吗？”  
  
“我也没办法一直看着她啊，”他辩护道，“你知道的，我还有我自己的事要做。”  
  
“你可能会被杀掉的，”妈妈继续说着，重新看向Meg，“他们可能会一不小心踩在你身上，或者——或者比这更糟糕！他们可能会抓住你的，他们可能会因此发现我们所有人！”  
  
“还有那只猫，它可能会把你吃掉，”Jared补充道，将手臂向两边伸展，一脸坏笑，“它的牙齿有那——么大。”  
  
“好了，Jared，感谢你的好心，”妈妈厉声道，“差不多行了。”  
  
“好吧。可是他们没有发现我，”Meg撅着嘴说，“我可小心了！我一直都很小心的，不然我怎么可能到现在还活得好好的！”  
  
“你爸爸以前也一直很小心！”妈妈的手掌重重地拍向桌子。她的话才刚出口，就连忙将手抬起惊慌地捂住嘴，可是已经来不及了。Meg之前不可一世的表情全然崩塌，被悲伤所取代。她的下嘴唇开始颤抖起来。  
  
Jared伸出手臂，将手放上她的肩膀，抬起头看向桌子另一方的妈妈。  
  
“她真的很小心的，妈妈，我已经逮到她偷溜出去好几次了。呃，当然，这是不对的。不过，这表示我看过她的样子，我保证，她的动作足够利索。”  
  
“我知道，”妈妈的语气温和下来。她的手心轻轻挨上Meg的手背，“我知道，你们俩都很小心，可是啊，光知道小心也是不够的。”  
  
“所以说啊，没准现在也是时候让我学学了。”Meg说。Jared对着她使劲摇头。该死，他早该想到Meg之前打的什么主意，他应该在她坦承自己外出的时候就堵住她的嘴的。“没准现在Jared出去借东西时我可以跟着一起去了。”  
  
“想都别想。”  
  
“可是——”  
  
“我说了，想都别想！”  
  
接着，他们两人不约而同地看向了Jared，用眼神告诉他让他站到自己这边。Jared的手指在桌面上局促不安地敲击着，“她总有一天得学学的，”他尽量让自己的语气听起来冷静审慎，“而且，她都快十六岁了。爸爸第一次让我陪同他去借东西时，我才十四岁呢。”  
  
“现在和当时情况不同了，”妈妈说，“我的回答很简单，不可能。”  
  
“这不公平！”Meg哭喊道。Jared对她比了个手势让她闭嘴。让Jared没有想到的是，她还真的奇迹般地闭嘴了。  
  
他慢慢靠近他们的妈妈，“妈妈，你知道的，不管我们准不准，她也会成天没事就往外跑。而且，每天把她关在这里面，对她的确不公平。所以说，反正她总是要出去的，我们倒不如就训练一下她。”他提高了音量，给了Meg一个自信的笑容，“另外，要是这儿真的要新搬来一个巨人，我们就得更加留心了，到时候说不定我会需要个帮手，让我行动起来快一点，这样我们俩都可以更安全，只要我们让她——”  
  
“要是真有新巨人，那我们就立马搬走，”妈妈说，“说起来，我们好几年前就该搬走了。”  
  
妈妈的话让所有人都陷入了回忆，餐桌一片沉默。爸爸被抓住时，其他借物小人家庭都搬离了这片街区，沿着河流下行到了另一家大宅里。他们都坚信，爸爸一定会把他们给供出来。妈妈坚持让他们留下来，向他们保证，爸爸肯定可以从那群巨人手里逃出来，回到他们身边的。到了最后，两边的说法都不完全对。爸爸没有把借物小人们的藏点供出来，可是他也没能逃出来。他再也回不来了。  
  
“现在说这些已经晚了，”Jared说着，努力保持着声音平稳。事已至此，无法扭转。这不能怪妈妈，因为她没法丢下爸爸不管；可是，正是因为妈妈，他们被孤零零地落在了这里。Jared眼睁睁地看着一家又一家的离开，先是Genevieve，再是Misha，最后连Chad都走了。Meg每日在家可以说话的人就只有他还有妈妈，难免会觉得无聊。Jared没法怪罪她想要去更大的世界看看的梦想，“你知道的，现在说这些都晚了，所以就别再提了吧。”  
  
“总会有办法联系到其他人口的，他们肯定给我们留了点线索，告诉我们他们去了哪里，这样我们就能找到他们和他们碰头，到时候——”  
  
“要是我们找不到办法呢？”Jared摇摇头，“要是我们就这么毫无头绪地满世界乱跑找寻新家，很有可能就这么死在外边了。相比之下，我们还不如好好待在这儿，应付这一个巨人。”  
  
“而且，他看上去一点也不危险，”Meg说。  
  
Jared和妈妈同时挑起眉毛看向他，“你怎么知道？”他们异口同声地斥问，“他们怎么可能不危险！”  
  
Meg舔了舔唇，思考片刻后看向Jared，大概是觉得相比之下他会更愿意听她说话，“我早就想说了，可是还没开口，你们俩就对我大吼大叫。我溜进那栋大宅时，听到那群巨人在谈话，其中有一个这儿的住客、一个看门人，还有一位老妇人。那位老妇人说，新搬来的巨人身子病着，想找个清静点的地方养病，平时可能都不会怎么下床。然后我就看到他下了车往花园这头走。就这么短一段路他就走得很费力了，所以他根本就不可能追上我。”  
  
“他的腿可是很长的，”Jared说，“他只用向前一迈，你就没命了。”  
  
“我还以为你是站在我这边的。”Meg嘟囔着。  
  
Jared叹气，“我当然站在你这边，可是如果我想带着你一起出去，你得向我保证你不会小瞧他们，任何一个都不可以，明白了吗？他就算身体不好，要对付你还不是像捏死一只细菌一样容易。”  
  
“好啦好啦，”Meg说完后，愠怒地撅起嘴。过了一会儿，她补充道，“要是他是好人呢？谁说他们都想杀死我们啦？”  
  
妈妈的眼睛突然瞪得老大，像是要从眼眶里掉出来。Jared直瞪瞪地看了Meg一眼，“好了，快好好吃晚饭，”他说，“再这么下去，你就要把我们可怜的妈妈吓出心脏病了。关于借物的事，我们之后再商量。”  
  
  
  


**

  
  
第二天，Jared一个人外出行动，心里想着，他可以借这个机会打量打量新来的巨人。好吧，这想法很蠢，不过Megan那傻傻的冒险精神可不是从天上掉下来的。  
  
他只是想偷偷看一眼，仅此而已。只要快速瞥一眼让他心里有个底就好，之后他就会小心翼翼地回到安全舒适的家，然后好好思考一下应该怎么办。他得想想，妈妈的话是否在理，他们是不是真的需要放弃这座大宅另寻新居。现在，她已经把决定权交给了Jared。Jared真不喜欢担负这样的责任。  
  
最快地获取信息的地方就是厨房。就Jared以前的经验来看，巨人们总是喜欢围站在厨房里（Jared倒没法为此责怪他们，因为要是他也有一间小屋满满的装的都是食物，他也会成天呆在里边不想离开的）。而且，这里地方空旷，地板和墙面微微倾斜，声音比其他人口聚集的地方传得更加清楚。  
  
一般来讲，他都是从老鼠洞一路爬进厨房，从这头到那头的距离相当于九颗订书钉的长度。妈妈告诉过他，最开始借物小人们就是为了这些老鼠洞才选择到这里定居。这里住的那家巨人早在几十年前就已经把老鼠消灭干净了，可是他们一直没能找到所有的老鼠洞并把它们一一封闭起来。这样的环境非常有益于他们借物，只要他们能时刻保持警惕，不被觅食的猫抓住就好。  
  
到达出口后，Jared的手臂已经累得酸痛起来，不过他还是一鼓作气地爬进厨房的壁橱里。他看到面前一大包白糖，心里一下子乐开了花。那包白糖可以完美地将他遮住，不让巨人们发现他。现在壁橱的门正大敞开着，而且正如Jared预想，房间里有人说话的声音，所以有这包白糖在，真是极其幸运的事。  
  
“没有的，夫人，”他耳边传来一个人低沉细小的说话声，心一下子提到了嗓子眼。那个人的声音和其他巨人相比要轻柔，好像他已经没那么多力气大声说话了，可是他的语言却清晰达意，“我没有女朋友，而且说真的，我不认为会有任何人来拜访我。我不会给您添麻烦的，您甚至都不会感觉到我的存在。”  
  
“你不用担心这个，我来这里就是为了帮你，有什么需要，我都很乐意效劳。你知道员工宿舍在哪里吧？”  
  
“嗯，”他说，“呃，沿着那条路往下走，大概五百米的样子？”  
  
“有什么需要尽管打给我，我立马就来。千万不要耽搁。”她顿了顿，继续说道，“还有就是，千万不要自己走过来找我。你妈妈告诉过我，你老是爱和自己的身体过不去。”  
  
“只是五百米路而已，我应付得了的，”他回答道，接着他叹了口气，“好吧，我答应您。谢谢您了，Ferris夫人。”  
  
“是Sam，Jensen。我要跟你说多少次啊，叫我Sam就好。”  
  
“好吧，谢谢了，Sam。”他的声音弱不禁风。  
  
Jared已经完全听入神了，他忍不住将白糖包微微从眼前掀开，想要亲眼看看那个巨人。他好不容易才得以勉强地看上几眼：那位老妇人拍了拍男人的肩膀，男人立马对她洋溢起笑容。老妇女转过身去，离开房间，男人脸上的笑容渐渐地收敛起来。  
  
接着，他看见那位巨人皱起眉头，困惑地抬起头，直直看向Jared所在的方向。Jared赶紧凑到白糖包后边去，想要将自己妥当地藏匿起来，急得心跳都快停止了。可是，他的动作还是太慢。巨人嘴角上翘，走向壁橱。  
  
Jared没法趁现在钻进洞里去，那样反而更可能暴露自己。所以他努力让自己镇定下来，屏住呼吸，心里祈祷着自己能从他眼皮底下逃过去。  
  
“嘿，”巨人轻语道。Jared能听见他正在一步步靠近，他大步前迈的鞋子在瓷砖上发出哐嘡的响声，“有人在吗？”  
  
Jared依然屏住呼吸，冒着危险从某个小角落里窥探出去。巨人现在是看不见他的——只要他不移动白糖包。要是他把白糖包移开，那Jared就彻彻底底地完了。  
  
“你没必要害怕我的，”巨人用一如既往的轻柔声音继续道，就像他们俩是一伙的，“昨天我在花园里看到的就是你对不对？”  
  
Jared的手使劲握成了拳头。Megan跟他讲这事时竟然忘了告诉他，她已经被那该死的巨人给发现了！好吧，倒不是说Jared现在就比她强多少，可是要是他早知道巨人已经知发现他们的存在，至少他不会那么兴冲冲地跑到这里来。  
  
现在巨人就站在壁橱前。Jared可以看见他的眼睛。他长着一双大得可怕的眼睛，都可以和Jared的头相比了，甚至比他的头还要大。现在，他的目光正低垂着在壁橱上寻找着他。他的脸就和Jared父母对巨人的一贯描述一样，看上去突兀嶙峋。而且，他的鼻梁上还有一丛一丛的棕色斑点；尖尖的发丝粘在他的脸颊上；他的毛孔很大，Jensen感觉自己可以淹死在里边。还有那只眼睛，甚至大过他已经大得不敢置信的牙齿。Jared知道这样想很可笑，不过他觉得自己压根不可能藏得过那么大一只眼睛。当那只眼从右边扫到左边，一直扫到Jared藏匿的白糖包放置的地方，Jared已经做好被一眼捕捉到的心理准备。  
  
可是，巨人只是眨了眨眼，又将脸收了回去。现在Jared可以看清他的全貌了。他看上去不再像凑近时那么可怕，事实上，整体来看的话，他脸上唯一可怕的只有煞白黯淡的肤色。Jared寻思着，说不定，至少对于其他巨人来说，这张脸还有些迷人。  
  
他伸出手拿起白糖，Jared的双腿猛烈地颤抖着，就快要支撑不住。那几只握住白糖包边角的手指看上去比Jared整个身子还要大。好吧，一切都完了。  
  
可是巨人并没有将糖包拿下，而是停住了动作。他喷笑出声，卷起一阵灰尘，将Jared脚下渗出的白糖吹散开去。  
  
“好吧，真是太好了，Jensen，”巨人一边说着一边转身离去，“要是疯了就更有意思了。”  
  
Jensen听着沉重的脚步声渐渐地远离厨房。他最后一次探出头看了看，然后转身便拖曳着仍然颤颤巍巍、快要无力支撑的双腿撤出匿身处，向老鼠洞跑去。  
  
  
  


**

  
  
“你那天给讲巨人的事时，有一部分没告诉我们。”Jared说。  
  
Meg哼了一声，继续干着手头的活，试着将耳坠的挂钩系在牙线上，“你什么意思？”  
  
Jared在心里清算着，妹妹出生后，他们所需的物资便已经翻倍。以前大宅里没人时，他都害怕得不敢带着妹妹一起去借东西。可是现在，他们需要图钉那么大的面包屑，或者好几块饼干，才能得以维生。而且，Jared总不能跟妈妈说，“我和妹妹都被那巨人给逮到了，所以要不我们还是饿死好了。”  
  
“他昨天在花园里看到你了。”Jared对她说。  
  
Meg的脸刷地一下白了。她抬起头，不再搭理手头的事，“Jay，拜托了，你可千万不要告诉妈妈。我以后一定会小心的，那只是个意外。而且我很快就逃掉了。我敢打赌，他最多以为自己眼花了，甚至都没有试着来抓我。”  
  
“别着急，”Jared说，“是因为他告诉我，我才知道他看到你的。”  
  
“什么？你和他说了话？”她问着，语气一半是钦慕，一半又像是想直接用手里的钩子将他扎死，“你没疯吧？”  
  
Jared摇摇头，“我没有和他说话，是他和我说话的。”  
  
“可是，他还是看到你了？”  
  
“呃，可能吧，我也不知道。我想他大概是觉得自己疯了，就自己劝了自己两句吧，你知道的，他们总是很擅长这样的事。”  
  
“作为一个巨人，他还真是挺聪明的啊，”她说着，几乎要笑了出来。Jared知道，要是妈妈在这儿的话，他应该一本正色地教训她，告诉她不能把这当做儿戏。不过，现在的他只是微笑着伸出手，将妹妹为他盘成一团的牙线接过来。  
  
她微笑着回应他，为他把牙线稳稳当当地放进背包里。那么多年，她都是这样，在借物前为他做好准备。他看着她将自己的背包挎上肩膀，心里五味杂陈。Jared一天天地看着她长大，现在的她已经是个大人了。  
  
他轻咳一声，用手背擦了擦眼睛。Meg狡黠地扬起嘴角，“不要哭啦，大姑娘，”她说道。  
  
他踢了一脚她的屁股，“别把我们俩都害死，你这倒霉鬼。”  
  
“也祝你好运咯。”  
  
凌晨三点半，他们已经爬出了洞口。Jared想，他们应该很安全——哪怕是眼如鹰隼般机警的巨人，也总得有睡觉的时间。他们决定先去厨房，不过这一次，他们挑了另外一个相对不那么方便的洞，因为他担心巨人会在他之前用的那个洞口设埋伏。Jared宁愿被人笑是神经质，也不愿意被困在一块粘板上脱不了身。  
  
过程比他想象的顺利。他在一旁看着，让Meg去搬饼干。她很容易就钩住了桌面，没遇到多少阻碍就成功地顺着牙线爬了上去。Jared突然想起他第一次来借东西时有多少次从牙线上滑下去摔在地板上，他几乎笑出声来。爸爸差点就耐不住性子来帮他了。Meg没有他那么糟，他的心里突然涌起一阵可笑却又温暖的自豪感。那孩子现在会的一切，都是他手把手教的。  
  
她搬来两块饼干，还帮Jared摘了一颗葡萄，可以够他们喝一个星期的果汁了。要是光靠他自己，Jared是没法把那么多东西全部搬回去的，更别说还有一颗葡萄呢。所以说，有个伙伴一起工作是件好事。  
  
“还要什么吗？”一回到地面，她就立马问道。她的双腿稳稳地踩在地面，接着摇晃着牙线想将钩子抖落。他们向四周移了几寸，这样钩子掉落时，不会砸在他们头上。Meg将钩子拾起，开始整理牙线。  
  
Jared认真思索着。他之前只考虑着要拿哪些必需品，计划着要是被巨人发现该如何逃脱，为Meg的第一次行动惶惶不安。可是现在一切都那么顺利，他决定再大胆一点，“我们可以再拿点纸巾回去。”  
  
“我马上就去拿！”她激动地大吼着，向他们来时经过的老鼠洞快速地跑了三步。  
  
Jared笑了出来，抓住她的衬衫，停住她的脚步，“我们一起去，”他说着，看向她的眼睛，对她轻笑，“而且我很想知道，你连怎么去卧室都不知道，打算去哪儿拿纸巾啊？”  
  
她垂下头，看上去有些沮丧。可是刚过了一秒，她便又斗志昂扬起来，“好吧，那你快告诉我该去哪儿拿。”  
  
Jared决定去二楼的小卧室拿纸巾。很明显，厕所是最好的选择，但Jared没法排除巨人起夜小解的可能性。不过，他有极大可能会住在最大的主卧室里，这就意味着小卧室里就空无一人了。  
  
然而，就在他们刚刚走上床头柜，他便意识到，他们犯了多大一个错误。  
  
“我知道你在那儿，我知道你们是真实存在的。”  
  
Megan真是个听话的女孩儿，她一听到声音，就立马按所教的那样，转过身撒腿就跑，还掉了一块饼干在地上。可是，Jared却像是被冻在了原地。他不敢相信那该死的巨人真的躺在床上。而且，他还背对着Jared。他不敢相信，那人又抓住了他——Jared才不会是这么差劲的借物小人！  
  
“我可以看见你的影子，”巨人如往常一样轻语道，“如果你想跑的话，那就跑吧，我不会伤害你的。如果你不想被人看到的话，我都不会转过身去。”  
  
Jared仍然没有动。他的脚如同扎了根。巨人的声音是那么的……那么的令人心碎。哪怕Jared没有回答，他仍然接着说着，似乎并不在意有没有人在听。  
  
“我的外婆以前就跟我讲过你的故事。呃，好吧，准确来讲不是你的，是住在这间大宅里的小人们的。她还和你们中的一个是好朋友。”巨人轻笑，“说不定那还是你的外婆呢，说不定我们还是世交。”  
  
Jared立马摇起头来，在一秒之后又悔青了肠子。可是他没法相信这个故事，借物人怎么可能和巨人做朋友？总之，这种事肯定没在他的家族里发生过，要不然他肯定早就听说了。  
  
“她去世前，很多事都已经记不清了。可是，她却一直记得那些小人。我的父母跟我说，那只是她自己编的故事，因为讲过太多遍，所以就以为是真的了。他们觉得她是疯了。可是她却一直把这些故事记得很清楚，哪怕她都没法分清我和我爸爸，她也总是能——”巨人沉默许久，又继续说道，“她是唯一一个疼爱我，不把我当死人对待的人。”  
  
Jared想要迈出步子后退，可是巨人立马挑起了眉毛，“不要走，”他说，“她告诉我，她会为小人们准备食物。我也可以照顾你的。总之，不要走，拜托了。”  
  
他听见妹妹小声叫他快逃的声音。他回头看了她一眼，接着又看向正张开四肢躺在床上的巨人。  
  
“我马上就要转身了。如果你还在那儿的话，我们就聊聊天好吗？”巨人小心翼翼地对他说，“如果你不在的话，明天一觉醒来，我就把这当成一个梦。”  
  
Jared将葡萄紧紧地抱在怀里，用上他最快的速度拔腿就跑。  
  
  
  


**

  
  
他们没有告诉妈妈。生平第一次，终于轮到Jared再三央求Meg不要把今天的事情说出去了。不过Meg仍然在专心说服自己，告诉自己借物途上什么事都没有发生。他们回到家将战利品放好后，便不再多说一句话。  
  
妈妈咧笑着祝贺Meg，接着又跟Jared开玩笑说，要是能带点纸巾回来就好了。他一听到这句话连忙移开视线，直直地走向床边。那一晚，他并没怎么睡着。他的心里剧烈地翻滚着。好吧，他知道，巨人的话是信不得的。他当然知道，他们只会说很多好听的让你上钩，然后就会把你关起来折磨你，让你恨不得当场死去。  
  
可是，他听起来那么哀伤。  
  
第二天早晨，Jared突然惊醒，一睁开眼就看到Meg在一旁用力地摇晃他。他眨了眨眼，将她推到一边，正想警告她不要那么讨人厌，就看到她满脸的愁容。  
  
“你最好快来看看。”她说。  
  
她带着他去往花园里的栅栏旁。每次她违反妈妈的规定外出时，都喜欢到这个地方来。  
  
“这就是他第一天发现我的地方，”她说着，手指向地板。Jared看见地上摆着两块饼干，有一块缺了个角，和昨天她掉在地上的那块一模一样。在饼干下边放着一张折起的纸。Jared将纸条取出翻开。  
  
 _“是不是掉了点什么东西？”_  
  
“他把我们昨天掉的东西还回来了，”Meg说。Jared没有回话，只是盯着那张字条，“而且他还多给了我们一块。说不定他真的不是——”  
  
Jared摇头，“把这些带回去，”他一脸严肃，“记住，以后千万别再到这外边来了。等他搬走再说，或者至少让他消除疑心。”  
  
“可是Jare——”  
  
“快去，Meg，我可不是在跟你开玩笑。”  
  
她没好气地捡起饼干，转身往家里走，嘴里还气鼓鼓地念叨着。不过，不管怎么说，她还是照做了。Jared像个傻子一样站在原地，手里攥着那张纸条。就在这时，他抬起头，发现巨人现在仍在花园里。他正坐在附近的一棵树下，手里拿着一只书。那只猫卷着身子趴在他的膝盖上，看上去十分温顺可人，一点也不像个杀人机器。  
  
Jared深吸一口气，膝盖沉下，心里想着，是时候结束这一切了。他挺起胸，一步步地走过院子，每向前跨一步，心里就越发没底起来。可是他仍然继续向前走，攀上离巨人最近的一束花，顺着叶子向上爬。  
  
他站在花朵正中间，一只手作支撑放在身边，另一只手将巨人留下的纸条递出去，“拜托了，放过我们吧。”  
  
巨人一惊，差点一掌拍在Jared所在的花上——谢天谢地，要不然Jared现在早不知道飞到哪里去了。那只猫被这突然的动作惊醒，愤愤地低鸣着起身离开，看上去对于她的主人吵醒她的行为无法宽恕。  
  
“你是真的！”巨人的眼睛放着光，一动不动地看着Jared，“你好……天哪，你真的是真的！”  
  
“我们不需要，也不想要你的帮助。所以，请忘记你曾看见过我们吧。我想说的就是这些了。”  
  
Jared手松开纸条，开始往下爬，可是巨人却伸出手去止住了他。Jared心里一阵紧绷，觉得自己马上就要被巨人的两只指头夹住抓起来了。然而，巨人却举起双手做出投降状。  
  
“拜托了，别走。我不会伤害你的，”他的脸上泛着微笑，一只手抵住胸口，另一只手仍然举向空中，“我叫Jensen。”  
  
“Jensen，”Jared唤道，“请放过我们。”  
  
Jensen笑得更加灿烂，“那你叫什么名字？”  
  
“我要走了，”Jared说着，从花上滑了下去。  
  
他听见身后传来一阵温暖而轻快的笑声。Jared的心思全被那吸引过去，压根没注意到那只猫就在他的前面，一直到她的爪子已经在他的头顶徘徊，嘴巴咧开对着他凶狠地叫喊，他才反应过来。她那尖锐的牙齿之间的缝隙足以将Jared给吞没。可就在此时，Jared感觉自己的双脚脱离了地面，这才意识到他正呆在Jensen的一只手掌里。与此同时，Jensen正一边发出嘘声，一边用另一只手将猫赶走。  
  
“坏姑娘，”Jensen说，“不准打小人的主意，Dani。他可是我们的朋友。”  
  
他伸出手，将Jared送到猫的面前，Jared吓得闭上眼睛，赶快把脸转到一边。可是那只猫只是将鼻子凑在他耳边嗅了嗅，然后开始叫唤起来。她在周围转了几圈，又重新坐了下来。Jared在确定一个危险过去之后，又开始奋力对抗另外一个。  
  
“放开我！”他说着，在Jensen有力的手掌里拼命地挣扎，“放我下来！”  
  
“嘿，放轻松，”Jensen说着，将Jared重新放回他之前坐的那朵花上，咧开了嘴角，“你那么小个人，胆量还真够大的。”  
  
“我才不小，”Jared厉声叫道，“我已经有四英寸半高了，”Jensen开始畅快地大笑起来，好像那是他听过最好笑的笑话。Jared将眼睛眯成一条缝，“喂！对于借人小人来说，这已经很大了！”  
  
“借物小人，”Jensen重复道，“原来你们是这个啊，我还以为你们是精灵（fairy，有“男同性恋”之意）呢。”  
  
“我才不是精灵，”Jared叉起腰回答，“我是个借物小人。”  
  
“喂，不要一副被侮辱了的样子，”Jensen说着，露齿而笑，“当个精灵也没什么不好的。”  
  
“你又不知道当精灵是什么感觉。”Jared说。  
  
他笑了一声，垂下头，“那可不一定。”  
  
“精灵根本就不存在，”Jared对他说。  
  
“我说的不是带翅膀的那种，”Jensen仍然笑个不停，可是Jared不明白到底好笑在哪里。接着，他摇了摇头，注意力重新回到Jared身上，“那，什么是借物人啊？”  
  
“我们向人借东西，让我们自己填饱肚子。我们并不是在偷，因为我们需要的很少，对巨人们造不成损失，而且更重要的是，我们也不需要巨人为我们把食物送上门来。”  
  
这是第一次，Jared看到Jensen脸上的笑容黯淡了，“我不是诚心要伤害你的感情的，我只是想帮你，”他说，“你能不能先告诉我你的名字啊？”  
  
“这不关你的事，”Jared回答道。然而，他看见Jensen的眼色暗了下去，不知为什么，他的心里一抽，“好吧，如果我告诉你了，你能不能答应我不要再打搅我们了？”  
  
“如果你觉得被打搅了，那我一定不会再这样了，”Jensen一只手埋进草丛里，“要是你不愿意说名字，不说也没什么。”  
  
“Jared。”  
  
“Jared，”Jensen缓缓地念着，像是在实验似的，“真的很高兴遇见你，Jared。”  
  
“你也一样，”Jared回答，“请看好你的猫，我得走了。”  
  
“我们可以做朋友的，Jared，”Jensen一边抓起那只猫放上他的膝盖，一边继续说道，“我会很乐意的。”  
  
“借物小人怎么可能和巨人做朋友？”Jared说。  
  
“怎么不可能？”Jensen问道，“等你认识我，会发现我人很好的。”  
  
“因为要是你哪天改变主意，不想再那么好了，我们就只有死路一条，或者被关在某个罐子里被人拿来做实验。”  
  
“可是我没有理由这么算计你，”Jensen语气坚决，“我现在既不缺钱，也不想要出名，毕竟都快……”他突然停住，皱起眉低头看向地面，“我只是想要个可以说话的人。”  
  
他只是想要个朋友。Jared忍不住在心里说，“我也是。”自从其他家庭都从这里搬走后，他除了妈妈和Megan，就再也没见过其他人。他的妹妹很可爱，可是那不一样。所以，好吧，Jared的确有点想抓住这个机会试着和这个巨人当当朋友。  
  
可是他又想起爸爸身上发生的事，还有他从小到大听的故事里那些可怜的借物人们的下场。他看着Jensen，最后一次摇了摇头，就一跃而起跳进草丛，消失在一片片修长的草叶中。  
  
  
  


**

  
  
之后接近两个星期的时间里，Jared都没有再外出借物。Jensen出现后，风险比以前大了很多；而且他常常发觉自己摸不着头脑。有时候，Jared会静静地观察他，毕竟一个巨人突然一天搬进你一直以来工作的房子里，你现在能做的，也只是静观其变。  
  
他从来没有见过有谁像Jensen那么哀伤过。大多数时候，那位巨人都躺在床上看书，或者蜷缩在客厅的沙发上看电视。自从Jared在花园和他的会面后，他只有一次精神足够好到愿意再去花园逛一逛，几个小时后，他便一脸失落地回到室内。有些日子里，他的情况糟糕到连下楼去厨房都累得喘不过气，只能用手捂住胸口，表情痛苦地扭曲，像是有什么东西正在将他生吞活剥似的。  
  
可是，那却并不是最糟糕的。最糟糕的是，他总是孤零零的一个人。看门人每隔几天会来一趟，正如她所承诺的那样，可是Jensen总是告诉她，他过得很好，于是她也就信了他的话。这怪不了Jensen，因为每次她到来，只是如同安抚一个生病的孩子一般对他嘘寒问暖一阵，从不曾试着开口和他聊聊天，甚至都不像是真的关心他到底过得怎么样。她只是尽完自己的职责，然后便离开。这样的陪伴，Jared也认为还不如不要。  
  
可是有一天，电话铃声响起，Jared觉得自己如同被打了一耳光。Jensen接起电话，那端是他的母亲。Jared偷听着他们两人你一言我一句的对话。Jensen一直面不改色地告诉母亲让她放心，自己过得很好。可是Jared就在他的身边，他看得很清楚，他过得一点也不好。他的情况并不是“比以前好多了”，德克萨斯州的生活也不是“很舒适”，而且他一点都不“很高兴到这里来”。Jared莫名地生气起来，因为只要有人愿意抽出时间来看Jensen一眼，他们就会知道Jensen在说谎。  
  
电话持续了十五分钟。  
  
Jared还以为，只有当借物小人才会那么孤独。  
  
可是，这并不关他的事啊。Jensen又不是他的家人，无论如何，他不能让自己去关心在意他。  
  
终于，他鼓起勇气，决定再外出借一次东西，因为他们食物已经不够了，如果再这么干坐下去就只能傻傻挨饿。他知道这样不对，可是他仍忍不住对巨人心生怜悯，所以他不敢再偷溜进Jensen的房子里，害怕自己控制不住冲动想要去关心他。可是，要是他宁愿饿死都不愿意踏进Jensen房子一步，Meg就该对此起疑心了。  
  
他没有带着Meg一起去。她大哭大闹着，说上次发生的事又不是她的错，这样一点也不公平。Jared感到很抱歉，因为她说得对。可是要是Jensen（又一次）发现了他们，而且还当着他们的面儿大声叫出Jared的名字，那Jared就得遭殃了。  
  
这一回，还没开始多久，他就被抓住了。可能是他不够专心，也可能是……可能是发自内心深处，他就是想再和Jensen说说话。他等待了十分钟，观望着厨房里他想要活动的区域里是否有动静；他看得很费力，但也只能凑合了，因为唯一能扫视到厨房全貌的地方就是那个壁橱，可是现在他仍然心有余悸，不敢到那里去。  
  
他听不到一点的声响。Jared从来没见过那么安静的巨人。于是他动身穿过桌面，拿起一把勺子，在上面放上他所需要的方糖。他快要到达桌面边缘时，一阵剧烈的恐惧向他骤然袭来：他这才发现，他面前的并不是一面角落卷起的墙，而是一份报纸！  
  
Jared之前压根没搭理桌子那头的东西，因为他以为那边有堵墙，而且也没认真检查，完全没意识到，那根本不是墙，而是一份该死的报纸！而在报纸后面的……  
  
“早上好啊，Jared，”Jensen说。  
  
Jensen从报纸后边探出半边脸给Jared看。他露出单只绿色的大眼睛，嘴角坏坏地翘起。Jared顿了顿，转过身去看向他，因为他现在也没什么必要装作他不在这里了。  
  
“认真的，你一早上都坐在这里就为等我出来？”  
  
“我不知道你在说什么，”Jensen轻描淡写地回复道，手指翻过一页，“我只是在吃早餐，顺便关心一下国家大事。”  
  
“啊哈，”Jared嘲道，“那你还打算把手里那一页看几遍？你有意识到你一早上都坐在这儿，页都没翻过吧？”  
  
Jensen轻笑一声，将报纸折叠放好。Jared慢慢向他靠近，“我很抱歉，我们得一直以这种方式见面。”他说。  
  
“我们其实根本就不用见面的，”Jared说，“你就不能让我把自己的工作完成就离开吗？”  
  
Jensen舀起一勺麦片送进嘴里，一边耸肩一边在嘴里嚼动，吞下后说，“好啊，你想拿什么都可以。不过你要知道，这可是我的厨房。我有这个权利呆在里边的。”  
  
Jared垂头丧气地叹了口气。Jensen没有说话，只是对着他微笑着，目光越过眼前比Jared个头还高的咖啡杯看着他。“你真烦人。”  
  
“噢，是吗，我还觉得你烦人呢，”Jensen回答道，可是语气里一点也听不出厌烦的意思。  
  
“随便你，”Jared回答。他低下头看着脚下，专心致志地走路，想要完全无视掉Jensen。可是Jensen却又对着他笑了一声，Jared忍不住抬起头。  
  
那么一个哀伤的人，却又是那么爱笑。Jared想着这些笑到底是不是真心的，又或者，Jensen只是很高兴能够有人陪伴。现在，他脸上的笑并不像是伪装出来的。他笑起来很和善友好，不过，那两颗门牙还是足以将Jared砍成两半了。  
  
“你来这里干嘛啊？”Jensen问。  
  
“这不关你的事。”  
  
“嘿，你这倔脾气的小——啊，我忘了，你才不小。”  
  
Jared将勺子放下，因为现在他们正在说话，而且巨人用的勺子真的太沉了，“没错，我不小，谢谢你。”  
  
Jensen的脸向他凑近，目光在他的脸上打量良久，“你真好看。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
Jensen的目光再次从他脸上扫视而过，然后笑得露出了牙齿，“上一次，我没能好好看看你。不过我现在发现，你真好看——呃，当然，是像个小玩偶那样的好看。可是要是你长得像我那样大的话，你肯定能迷倒好多人。”  
  
“呃，谢谢？”Jared回答，“我想的话……呃，你也一样？”  
  
Jensen咯咯笑了起来，“我打赌，你肯定把其他借物人女士们都迷疯了吧。”  
  
Jared忍不住皱起眉头。Jensen的语气突然柔和起来，“或者说，是其他借物人男士们？当个精灵也没什么不好意思的。”  
  
“没有其他人，”Jared说，“男士、女士，都没有。”  
  
“只剩你一个人了，”Jensen的声音很细，像是在说什么坏坏的话，不能让别人听到，“怎么会呢，我还看到一个小女孩。”  
  
该死！他实在是受不了这种“我们种族只剩我一人了”的苦情戏码了，“她是我妹妹，”他说。  
  
“所以，只剩你们两个人了？”  
  
“只剩我们一家三个人，”Jared回答道，“不过，这也不——”  
  
“不关我的事，”Jensen说，“好的，”他喝了口咖啡，“好吧，不管怎么说，我很高兴，你还有家人陪着。”  
  
Jared抱着他的勺子，不知道该做些什么。Jensen安静了下来——这是Jared记忆里第一次，他不再试着找话题。Jared一下子不知道该怎么办。没准他现在应该继续工作，因为他总不能对他说“我很抱歉你的家人那么差劲”吧。  
  
可是Jensen呢，他只是低下头看着他碗里的麦片，用勺子搅拌着。Jared观察着他的动作，想着Jensen是不是有意给他制造机会让他悄悄逃跑。就在这时，Jensen突然抬起眼睛，脸上带着微笑，可是这一次，那微笑一看就是装出来的。  
  
“我失礼了，”他的声音微微颤抖，“想来点早餐吗？”  
  
Jared挑起眉梢看着他，接着盘起双腿坐上桌子，“你的橱柜里有我这么大的人可以用的碗吗？”  
  
Jensen站了起来，走向洗碗槽，接着拿回一个瓶盖。瓶盖已经洗得干干净净——Jared忍不住想，Jensen是不是早就料想到了，所以什么都已经准备好了。可是那个瓶盖对他来说还是太大，不过至少他能够拿得起来。  
  
Jensen从自己的碗里为他挑出一小片麦片，碾碎后撒进那个凑合着当碗用的瓶盖里。接着，他拿来一盒大得可以让Jared当房子住的牛奶，小心翼翼地往瓶盖里倒了几滴。  
  
他咬了咬牙，“我没有可以给你用的勺子。”  
  
“有金属箔纸吗？”Jared问道。  
  
Jensen的脸上绽开笑容，“真聪明！”  
  
他起身从壁橱里为他取出一卷铝箔纸，撕下一小块递给Jared。Jared将纸片捏成勺子的形状。  
  
“我以后就把这个放这儿了，”Jensen说着，拍了拍桌上箔纸，看着Jared干着手里的活，“这样的话，如果你以后有需要，就可以很方便拿到了。”  
  
“我们不用你帮忙也行。”  
  
“当然，我完全相信你，”Jensen说，“可是如果我能让你们更轻松点，我又为何不这么做呢？”  
  
“因为我们又不是朋友，”Jared说，“我们是不可能做朋友的，你还不明白吗？”  
  
短短一瞬里，Jensen的脸上扫过受伤的神情。可是他只是耸了耸肩，把手边装着麦片的瓶盖推向Jared，“我们不一定要当朋友，我们可以……做个交易。”  
  
“交易？”Jared向嘴里送了一口麦片，“什么样的交易？”  
  
“你就来看看我吧。你不需要呆很久的，只要每天来和我说一会儿话，然后我就给你你想要的东西，只要在这间大宅里，你想要什么都可以。”  
  
“这算是哪门子交易啊？”Jared说。  
  
Jensen的笑容逐渐收敛起来，过了一会儿，他的脸上完全不见笑意，而他也不再花工夫去强装，“和我呆在一起就那么糟糕吗？”他问道，“就算是给报酬，也没人愿意和我说说话吗？”  
  
“不是，我不是那个意思，”Jared一下站了起来，走向Jensen，两只小手盖住Jensen的手，“我很抱歉，Jensen，我不是那个意思。”  
  
Jensen给了他一个虚弱的微笑，翘起Jared正倚靠着的小指头——就这么一个小小的动作，就让他的脸撞在了Jensen的手指背上，Jensen忍不住笑出了声。Jensen将他抓起，让他倚靠在自己柔软温暖的皮肤上。Jared过了好几秒种才找回平衡。  
  
“我不是故意让自己听起来那么可悲的，”Jensen对他说，“你可以靠自己的劳动来换取想要的东西。只要你告诉我你需要什么，我很乐意帮助你。我可以把东西直接搬到你们洞口，这样的话你们每一趟外出就可以拿更多东西回去了，你们都可以过得更好的。”  
  
Jared低下头看着自己的双脚。他想起父亲曾经教诲他的关于借物的规矩：借物人不受巨人恩惠；借物人不与巨人交友。更重要的是，借物人绝对不能让自己对巨人产生依赖。  
  
Jared想着他该怎样委婉地拒绝Jensen的提议，可是他一抬起头，便对上他那双充满希望的大眼睛。于是，从Jared嘴里脱口而出的成了，“那就糖和面包吧。我来这儿就是为了这个。不过，其实我们还可以要一点纸巾。”  
  
Jensen脸上露出无比灿烂的微笑。他让Jared继续享用他的麦片，然后起身为他去取需要的东西。  
  
  
  


**Part Two**

  
  


******

  
  
再愚蠢的承诺，也终归是个承诺。所以，第二天，Jared还是按约进了大宅去拜访Jensen。他并没有在厨房里找到Jensen（不过他还是很自觉地吃完了Jensen早餐后洒落在桌子上的吐司碎屑），接着，他快速扫了一眼窗外，可是Jensen也不在院子里。  
  
从这里到Jensen的卧室，要走很长一段路。Jared现在有两个选择：第一种是先下桌，然后沿着楼梯走上去，可是这样他就得随时提防着那只猫从他身后出现，到时候他得四处逃窜，重新钻进老鼠洞，然后爬上三十几颗订书钉的距离才能到达Jensen的房间；第二种是先爬出窗户，然后沿着房子边的藤蔓上行；可是就这样暴露在室外是件很危险的事——那群鸟又不是没把他当成虫子啄走过。不过，他还是决定选择最快捷的一条道路。  
  
终于，他到达了Jensen的窗沿，正打算敲响玻璃，却看见Jensen正躺在床上。他不知道他是在熟睡还是只是打个小盹，可是他注意到，Jensen的脸色比以前还要煞白。Jared光从他胸膛沉重的起伏就可以看出他的呼吸有多么费力。  
  
Jared从和Jensen第一次见面起，就知道Jensen生病了。可是看着他像这样身子窝成一团躺在床上，让Jared觉得自己应该做点什么。突然之间，他全然不顾脑子里萦绕着的母亲的警告，下定决心，他要帮助Jensen，而光是和他说说话是远远不够的。  
  
好吧，他肯定没法让Jensen的身体好起来，可是至少他能试着让Jensen分分心。于是，他一路钻进排水沟，如同一颗水滴一般扑通一声掉在草坪上。他要在这花园里为Jensen带回点好东西，因为Jensen总是呆在房子里，极少出去。他要为他带回点漂亮的东西，让Jensen知道，他是有朋友的；虽然他不会亲口把这话说出来，可是他希望Jensen能够知道。  
  
离房子三码开外的地方，有一片小花田。在Jared心里，水仙花是最漂亮的，不过他的判断不一定公平，因为毕竟水仙花是他习惯躲雨的地方。他决定为Jensen摘回一朵黄水仙。  
  
可是，说着容易做着难。Jared以前也摘过花，不过只是为装点Meg的卧室为她摘来过几朵紫色、蓝色的小野花，从来没有摘过这么大的。他费了很大的力才将那东西从地里拔出来，甚至都开始质疑起来，这到底是不是一个好主意。这朵水仙花有两个他那么高。在他终于把那东西拔出来时，他一个趔趄倒地；就算那花的茎秆并不算粗大，顶端盛放的艳丽花苞也差点就将Jared压碎了。  
  
Jared重新爬上藤蔓，把比自己重了足足两倍的水仙花背在背上。他有好几次都想着干脆把它扔掉算了，别说喜不喜欢这花了，Jensen可能连他的好意都不会心领的。他自己就可以轻轻松松地摘得一朵水仙花，而且还不用非得先把根给剪掉。  
  
可是Jared想着，既然都走到现在了，那就坚持下去吧。于是，他决定要背着他那愚蠢的礼物一直走到Jensen窗前。他才不在乎Jensen知不知道他为了摘这花费了多少力气呢——有本事来咬他啊！  
  
Jared的脑子里突然闪过Jensen对他张开嘴露出锋利牙齿的样子，他浑身一抖，差点松开手掉了下去。他真是用了一个极不得当的表达，光是想想Jensen的牙齿有多大，他就吓得丢了魂。  
  
终于，他到达了Jensen的窗户，感觉自己站在了世界之巅似的。好吧，他将花从背包里掏出来，花瓣已经全被压得不成形了，不过他并不在意，因为他已经尽力了。他敲了敲窗户，希望声音够大，足以唤醒Jensen。然而，此时此刻的他站在窗台上举着那朵花，完全没有意识到自己手上拿着的就如同一个巨大的黄色标牌，上面写着“快来吃我啊”——他现在如同是在玩命！  
  
这倒不是说，乖乖呆在屋里就能安全多少——那只猫正四处晃悠着。可是对于Jared来说，鸟远远比猫要可怕。Jensen可以保护他，不让那只猫欺负他，可是要是现在一群知更鸟突然俯冲下来将Jared叼走，Jensen甚至都没法知道Jared为了给他摘这朵花付出了多大的努力。要是那样的话，Jared可不会太开心。  
  
他没想到的是，最后竟然是那只猫救了他。她听见他敲窗户的声音后便从床上起身，一跃跳上床边的桌子，伸起爪子刨动着窗子，弄出一阵震人的动静。这声音吵醒了Jensen。最开始，他的表情不悦而疑惑，可是，他一望向窗外，看见Jared正举着一朵无比庞大的水仙花，对着他像个傻瓜一样痴痴挥舞时，他立马起身，慢慢地拖着步子向窗边走来。  
  
他用力地将窗户推开，五官痛苦地缩成一团，好像这已经是他能做到的极限了。不过，窗户终于被完全推开后，他的脸上却荡开了笑容。Jared勾下身子，小心翼翼地钻进窗子，保护着水仙花不被撞坏或者掉落。  
  
Jared一进来，Jensen很快就关上了窗子——当然，其实并不是“很快”。一只巨大的黑鸟仍在窗外流连。  
  
“你真的来啦？”Jensen问。  
  
“没有啊，”Jared断然回答，“这只是你做的一个无聊的梦。”他将水仙花举向Jensen的方向，“给你带的。”  
  
Jensen伸出一只手，将水仙花接了过去（有没有搞错，只用一只手！Jared花了多大工夫才把这东西背过来啊！），然后向他摊开另一只手的手掌。Jared到现在还是不太能接受爬进巨人的手掌心里，让他带着自己到处游行。可是，Jensen却只顾着一脸微笑地看着手里的花，等着Jared爬进来，好像这根本就不是什么太过分的要求。  
  
所以，Jared照做了。这有什么大不了的？反正他都已经决心冒险相信Jensen了，那还不如相信得彻底一点。Jared时时刻刻都知道，只要Jensen愿意，他完全可以随意发号施令。可是Jensen没有这样做。  
  
Jensen捧着Jared，将他带到床头柜边将他放下。他旋转着手里的花，笑得合不拢嘴，“等我一下，”他说着，将Jared身后的花瓶拿起。Jared看见Jensen将花瓶里一束新鲜的花束取出来扔在地上，又将他送的那一单朵水仙花插了进去，他丧气地垂下头。  
  
和之前的玫瑰比起，现在这朵水仙花孤零零地呆在花瓶里，看上去那么渺小，那么可笑。  
  
“你没必要这样的，”Jared说着，微微皱起眉，“我之前没注意到你已经有花了。”  
  
Jensen摇摇头，将花瓶放回原位，端详着满意地点了点头，“我的哥哥姐姐每个星期都会轮流来给我送花，不过从来没来看过我。我想他们这样做也是为了让自己安心，告诉自己他们把那倒霉的弟弟照顾得很好吧。”Jensen笑了起来，像是觉得这真的很有趣似的，可是Jared完全看不出哪里好笑，“我更喜欢这一朵。”  
  
他坐在床上，手紧紧地扶住胸口，深吸了几口气。他看着Jared，侧着头向花瓶示意，“我想，你一定费了很大力气，才为我那个摘回来吧。”  
  
Jared的眼睛微微发光，“呃，好吧，的确如此。”  
  
Jensen的一只手仍放在胸口，另一只手的五指微微张开向空中举起，“怎么，现在还不愿意承认你的个头是有一点点小？”  
  
“噢，好吧，不用那么客气，混蛋。”  
  
Jensen脸上的欢笑微微消褪了些，他的眼睛从Jared身上移开看向远方，“其实你真的没必要那样做。只要有人陪我说说话就足够了。”  
  
“可是我想要这么做，”Jared对他说，“你看起来就像——”他皱起眉，“就像——就像你真的很需要点什么来让你开心起来。”  
  
“是啊，”Jensen轻声回答，“你说得对，Jared。我很感激。”  
  
“我是说，我知道，这只是朵蠢蠢的花而已，”Jared说，“我知道，你一定很容易就可以自己摘——”  
  
  
  
“那可不一定，”Jensen重新放松身子躺回床上。他用手撑着头，面向Jared的方向侧卧着，“你是怎么把它搬回来的？”  
  
“全靠我坚强的意志力，”Jared打趣道。他接着，他开始详细地讲述起关于排水沟、藤蔓和鸟的那些经历。  
  
Jensen全程面带着微笑，听完了Jared的讲述。接着，他站了起来，“你真强壮，”他说着，声音里带着钦佩，“居然可以像这样爬进来，一定是很强壮的。”  
  
“对于借物小人来说，是吧，”Jared回答。  
  
“我真希望，我能像你这样强壮，”Jensen说着，身子重新躺回床上，头朝向天花板。  
  
Jared从床头柜上纵身一跃，跳到Jensen脸边；床垫因为他的到来轻轻地震了一下，Jensen忍不住笑了起来，“你可比我强壮多了，”Jared提醒他道，“你轻轻松松就能把我给压扁。”  
  
Jensen的双手手指交缠，放在肚子上。Jared爬上Jensen的身子，坐上他的双手。Jensen微微抬起头看着Jared，“我想要的不是那样的力气，我不想伤害任何人。我只是想——该死，我多希望我也可以挽着藤蔓到处随意爬行，然后滑进水沟里，哪怕是有一天也好”  
  
“你想要当一个借物小人？”Jared问。  
  
Jensen笑了起来，“啊，也许吧。”  
  
“那你就不能再养着那只猫了。”  
  
仿佛是与他串通好的，就在这时，Dani爬上床来依偎在Jensen的身边，脑袋轻蹭着Jensen的身体，像是在乞求他的关注。Jared起身，Jensen将十指分开，抬起一只手埋进Dani颈部浓密的红色毛发里，“才不呢，”他说，“到时候，Dani就是我的坐骑了。我说得对不对啊姑娘？”  
  
Jensen的坐骑咕噜叫了一声，然后翻过身肚子朝天。Jared看着她一副献殷勤的可爱样子，忍不住笑了起来。接着，Jensen也笑了起来。  
  
“跟我说说，当个借物人是什么感觉，”Jensen轻声道，“这样我也可以先做做准备。”  
  
Jared开始向Jensen讲述他的第一次借物经历，诉说他犯的那些愚蠢的错误。Jensen夸张地开怀大笑，向他问着各种各样的问题，有关借物啊，有关Jared啊，还有关于Jared的家人。  
  
“当个巨人也没那么糟啊，”Jared坚持道，“你们可以想去哪儿就去哪儿。”  
  
“嗯……”Jensen含糊地认同道，“我们现在已经一路到了月球，可是……你明白吧，有时候我们就像是着了魔似地去追求一切我们能想到的东西，除此之外，我们什么都不在乎了。而且，如果你……如果你不够强壮，如果你总是什么都做不到——”Jensen舔舔唇，“如果你软弱了，你的家人根本不会花时间在你身上。”  
  
Jared蹙起眉，“我想的话，不是所有人的家人都是这样。可是我很抱歉，你的家人会是这个样子。”  
  
他不做声，思考良久。“他们也没有做错什么，”终于，Jensen开口道，“我总不能指望他们为了我连他们自己的生活都不要了吧。”  
  
“他们至少可以来看看你！”Jared神色激动地说。Jensen目光怪异地看了他一眼，像是没想到Jared会如此专注。Jared感觉自己的脸一下子红到脖子根，“我的意思是……我是说，你已经到这儿来了一个多月了。”  
  
“其实说不定他们不来还更好，”Jensen一只手的手指敲击着肚子，将另一只原本在爱抚着身边的猫的手收回置于头后，“这倒不是说我不爱他们。我当然爱他们，我也知道，他们也爱我。只是……只是我一直病着，他们也知道现在是怎么个情况，所以说其实……唉，我也说不清楚。他们好像一直有意在疏离我。每次我和他们在一起，就好像其实我老早前就死了，可是又强迫着别人假装我没死，弄得每个人都很尴尬。”  
  
“这太糟糕了，Jensen，”Jared温声说，“我很抱歉。”  
  
“他们并不是坏人，”Jensen说着，目光从Jared身上移向天花板，“来说说你的家人吧，你们都住在一块儿？”  
  
Jared点头，“这个世界很大，很险恶，我们只能靠着彼此度过。要是我们不互相扶持，我们根本没办法生存下去。”  
  
“一定很可怕吧，”Jensen说，“不过，这样也挺好的。”  
  
“其实大多数时候，都挺刺激的。”Jared承认道。  
  
Jensen将Jared拾起放在枕边，然后翻过身去。Jared不自觉地紧盯着他的一只绿色的大眼睛，“愿意和我聊聊你的家人吗，Jay？当然，要是你不相信我，我也可以理解的。”  
  
“我相信你，”Jared说着，在枕头上坐直身子。  
  
然后，他开始和Jensen说起自己的妈妈，还有那个小讨厌虫Meg。他甚至说起了爸爸的事。他告诉他，爸爸被巨人抓住后，为了不暴露借物小人们的存在，只能让自己活生生地被一只猫吞吃下去。Jensen认真聆听着，听到有趣的片段便放声大笑，难过的片段时便神情严肃。慢慢地，他伴随着Jared说话的声音，沉入了梦乡。  
  
  
  


**

  
  
这一周多的时间里，Jensen都一直呆在床上。有一天，Jared溜进厨房，想要借一小点盐，没准再拿一两片巧克力。让他没想到的是，Jensen正站在水槽边，一边哼着歌一边擦盘子。  
  
桌子上放着一个茶杯，里边已经倒满了烧好的水，滚滚热气从顶端缠绕而上。可是，Jensen还没有把茶叶放进去。所以，Jared想着，现在正是恶作剧的好时机，他决定抓住机会一跃而上。  
  
于是，他果真身子一跃，跳了进去。  
  
Jensen一听见身后溅落的声音立马回过头来，他努力地装模作样，想要让自己看起来严厉些，“Jared，你在搞什么鬼？”  
  
“噢，嗨！“Jared说着，背放松地靠在茶杯一侧，另一只脚抵住茶杯另侧向前一蹬，一边用脚掌打着水，一边咧着嘴坏笑着，向Jensen的方向游来。  
  
“这可是我要喝的，”他一边说着，一边擦干桌子。  
  
“嗯……”Jared回答道，闭上眼睛，让温暖的水在他的身上翻涌着，“要不你还是去那根吸管来怎么样，亲爱的男仆？给我吹点泡泡起来，让我享受享受水流按摩。”  
  
Jared仍然闭着眼睛，所以他还没有反应过来，就感觉自己被什么东西给压住了，睁眼一看，他发现是个巨大的茶包，里边装着伯爵茶叶。他被埋在水里，嘴里呛了好几口水——不，是茶——然后胡乱挣扎着终于冲到了水面，气急败坏地向外吐着唾沫。“你在干吗？那可是……茶包！（teabag双关，又指“在性爱中含住吮吸别人的睾丸”）”  
  
Jensen一听到这个，噗嗤一声笑了出来。他笑得满脸通红，好长一段时间都停不下来。  
  
“怎么啦？”Jared说着，从那现在已经满满全是杯子里爬了出来，瞪大眼睛看着他，“有什么好笑的？”  
  
“没什么，”Jensen回答着，笑得喘不过气，几乎连话都说不出来。他一掌打在桌上，震得杯子晃了一晃，Jared也跟着晃了晃，不过他只是继续大笑着，“噢，我的天哪，”他说，“再跟我说一次，那是茶包。”  
  
“本来就是！”Jared倔强地说着，手指指向茶杯，“我压根没注意到，你就——”  
  
Jensen又开始肆无忌惮地大笑起来。Jared觉得自己肯定是遗漏了什么东西。  
  
“我讨厌你，”Jared铁青着脸回答。  
  
Jensen深吸一口气，终于止住了笑声，“真有意思。”  
  
“到底是什么那么好笑啊？”  
  
Jensen对着他挥了挥手，“没，没什么，只是……‘茶包’对于像我这样大的人来说，有完全不同的意义。”  
  
Jared摇摇头，他甚至压根就不想知道。就他所知，巨人们总是喜欢一些疯狂的东西。  
  
“好吧，既然你已经把我的水流按摩时间给毁了，你能帮我拿根毛巾吗？”  
  
Jensen低下头看着他，脸上露出坏笑，“可是你现在这身就很好看啊，Jared。”  
  
Jensen的目光毫无遮掩地打在他的身上——谁都看得出来他心里在想些什么，Jared感觉自己的皮肤像是要烧起来。“变态，”Jared说着，低下头看着自己的身子，他跳进Jensen的茶杯前已经把衣服全部脱光，只剩下条内裤，“该死，快去给我拿毛巾！”  
  
“喂，又不能怪我，是你自己，明明那么小个人还要长那么好看，”Jensen说着，为他拿来一张卫生纸为他撕碎成合适的大小，给他当毛巾擦干身子。  
  
“你真该去找个人出去约会了。”  
  
“呃，”Jensen说着，耸了耸肩，“我已经很多年对性提不起兴趣了，所以啊，我还不如就这样好好看看你呢。”  
  
“精灵。”毕竟Jared也和Jensen一起呆了那么久，他还是学会了一些巨人们隐晦的用语。  
  
Jensen咧开嘴角，“是的，而且我为此骄傲，拇指姑娘。”  
  
  
  


**

  
  
“你过去这几周到底都去哪儿了？”  
  
Jared刚想出门便听见身后的声音，他停下脚步回过头来看向他的妹妹，“你什么意思？”  
  
“好啦，别在我面前装无辜了，”她双手交叉置于胸前，“你每天都是这样，一消失就是好几个小时，回来的时候带回的食物是以前的两倍，而且你现在出去借东西都不带我了，所以那该是不可能的。”  
  
“我最近在健身，”Jared笑着说道，拍拍她的肩膀，“真高兴你注意到了。”  
  
“Jared，我是认真的，”她说着，向前跨了一步，“你到底觉得我有多傻？”  
  
“一点也不傻，你很好心。真的，非常非常好心。”  
  
Jared目光恳切地看着她，“我最近很努力在工作，Meg。你不是也一样，所以我们才能每次都拿到这么多食物啊。”  
  
Meg摇摇头，“你觉得你还能骗妈妈骗多久？认真的，Jay，我已经尽我的全力为你隐瞒了，可是她现在质问我的次数越来越频繁。你必须得停下来。”  
  
“我……我做不到，”Jared说，“Meg，他是我的朋友，我在乎他。”  
  
“他是怪物！”她对他说，“从小到大，你都是这么跟我说的，你忘记了吗？”  
  
“可那时我还不认识Jensen，”Jared说，“他和其他巨人不同。”  
  
“要是他有力气，他就会和他们一样了。”  
  
Jared耸肩，“可能吧。可是这不重要，他就是他，而且我喜欢他。”  
  
“要是妈妈知道了，一定会杀了你的。”  
  
“我知道，”他说，“而且她完全有理这样做。可是我现在没办法停下来。他需要我。”  
  
Meg叹了口气，抿紧嘴唇，“Jared。”  
  
“我知道，你最好了，”他连忙说着，亲吻着她的脸颊，“我永远不会忘记你的好的。”  
  
“真不知道我为什么要对你这么好，”Meg说。  
  
“谢谢了，好妹妹，”他说着，身子向后退，给了她一个无赖的微笑，“我得先走啦！有场重要的约会等着我呢！”  
  
“你这个白痴，”她在他身后大叫道。  
  
Jared没有回头，只是一路向前跑。他看了一眼挂在卧室墙上的腕表，现在他已经迟到了。本来他和Jensen约好在要在电视上看一种叫做电影的东西。Jared从来不曾有机会安心地坐下来好好看看电视，可是他一直很好奇。而现在，他终于有机会了。可是Jensen却告诉Jared，不管他准备好没有，电影都会在确定的时刻准时播放，而他绝对不会想错过开头的。  
  
“还以为你不会来了呢，”Jared一到达，Jensen就对他说。他弯下身子将Jared拾起来放在他为他在沙发上放好的一大叠抱枕上。Jared笑了起来。他现在正坐在很多重叠好的枕头上方，和Jensen的视线处于同一高度。  
  
Jensen合上手里的书然后放在一边。Jared在一旁注视着，当他看到Jensen正用他送的那朵水仙花的花瓣做书签时，心跳陡增了三倍。  
  
“我没错过开头吧？”Jared问着，想要将突然涌起的情绪重新吞咽回去。  
  
“没有，”Jensen回答，“上部电影放完后进的广告才刚刚结束呢，你来得正是时候。”  
  
“太好了，”Jared说。Jared将遥控器对准屏幕，Jared一看到屏幕上的东西，眼睛一下子放得老大。“我的天哪！”  
  
“怎么了？”Jensen问着，抓起一把白色的、像云一样的食物塞进自己的嘴里。  
  
“好大啊，”Jared说着，眼睛左右扫视着眼前的一切，“天啊，太不可思议了！就好像我们就站在那里边一样，好像我们也正在移动！”  
  
Jensen轻笑起来，“噢，老兄，我的电视对你来说就和IMAX一样，这真的太可爱了。”  
  
Jared没有理会Jensen的评价，因为他压根不知道IMAX是什么东西，而且，Jared才不“可爱”呢。他的个子可高了，他不知道都跟Jensen说过多少次了。好吧，也许Jensen到现在仍然不敢相信他是个大个头这件事。  
  
“你吃的是什么啊？”  
  
“爆米花，”Jensen的嘴巴胀得鼓鼓的，“看电影的经典搭配，想要来点吗？”  
  
Jared点了点头。Jensen递给他一块和他的脑袋一样大的爆米花。这对Jared来说如同一个挑战。  
  
Dani一跃上了沙发，趴在Jared身边。整整半个小时的时间，她都没有试着想要吃掉他，只是将鼻子凑在他身边闻了闻，当然，每一次这都能让Jared的身子一阵紧缩。然而，她只是伸出她那全世界最大最粗糙的舌头舔了舔他。Jared一边笑着一边将她推开，然后又带着歉意轻轻点了点她的鼻子。  
  
电影播放时，她就坐在他们身边。很快Jared就被故事情节给吸引了。他们先看了《公民凯恩》，Jensen说这大概已经是他第一百万次看这部电影了，不过没办法，这是经典，所以Jared必须得看看。  
  
电影结束后，Jensen又换到另一个频道，然后两个人看了至少三部换汤不换药的电影，名字好像叫什么“终极警探”，还有他的续集《最终极警探》，然后是《最最终极警探》。因为Jensen说，有一个叫Bruce Willis的巨人是个狠角色，理应得到这样的尊重。不过Jared没办法再忍受更多的爆炸镜头了，他看到第三部中间就昏睡了过去，醒来时发现Jensen正在用自己的小指头轻戳着他。  
  
“嘿，”他说着，自己听起来也十分困乏，“想让我送你回家吗？”  
  
Jared伸出手点了点头，然后揉揉自己的肚子，“啊，”他说，“我真不该把一整块爆米花都吃完。”  
  
Jensen哼了哼鼻，“明天就会好起来的，”他承诺着，将Jared拾起来轻轻放在手掌中央。  
  
Jared依偎在Jensen温暖的皮肤上，享受着这几分钟不用自己走路的时间，“嘿，Jensen，”他轻轻说。  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“‘茶包’到底是什么意思啊？”  
  
Jensen暗自轻笑了一声，将Jared小心翼翼地放在老鼠洞口，“等你再长大点儿，我就告诉你。”  
  
  
  


**

  
  
第二天，Jared爬进Jensen的卧室，却发现自己并不是站在卧室里，而是一间客厅。而且，这间客厅正好是Jared的大小相称。  
  
他走到房间另一端，透过他左边敞开的门窥探进厨房，接着困惑不已地坐上了那台精美柔软、看上去像是为他量身定制的沙发。  
  
“感觉如何？”  
  
Jared一睁开眼就看见Jensen那张大大的脸正凑在他的脸前端详着他，他的身子一下子变得僵直。  
  
客厅有一面没有墙，所以Jared看向那个方向时能一览无余地看到Jensen真正的房间的全貌。  
  
“这到底是什么东西？”  
  
“准确来说，这是个玩具屋，”Jensen说，“不过里边的所有东西都是可以正常运作的，”他伸进手来，按了按放在Jared手肘边的茶几上的台灯的开关，灯一下子就亮了起来，“哦，对了，火炉也是可以加热的！这栋房子，就是专门为小人们设计的，我想的话，也可以说是为借物小人们设计的。”  
  
“这都可以算得上是恋物癖了，Jensen，”Jared说着，语气像是在打趣，却又带着严肃。  
  
Jensen笑了一声，伸进手来将Jared从沙发上拿下，放在自己的手掌心里。Jared已经不再在意Jensen就这样把他拾起来了，对他来说，这对于被人拾起来本身更令人恐惧。Jensen将手伸进每一间屋，带着Jared环游了这座房子。  
  
“我小时候到这里来玩时，外婆常常给我看这个。她告诉我，大学期间她离家去学校后，就会把这个留在阁楼里，这样她的好朋友们就可以住进来不被别人发现了。上次我上阁楼去把它取下，本来还以为里面可能会住了家人，可是却什么也没有。”  
  
那里离底楼太远了，Jared心里想着。这对于借物来说不方便。那家人依靠Jensen的外婆为他们带来食物，外婆走后，他们就不得不搬离这里。他在心里琢磨着，已经不是第一次地琢磨着，他现在到底在这里干什么。  
  
“你给我看这个是什么意思，Jensen？”  
  
Jensen将他放在玩具屋第二楼的某个房间里，等待着Jared坐上床垫——噢，天哪，真松软！“看不出来吗？”接着，他问，“我想着你们家人可能会想要住进来的。这里的家具和各种装置都是真实的，而且还通电。不过里面没有自来水，可是除此之外还是很——你们不需要再偷偷摸摸地过日子了，也不用再勉强地填填肚子。你们可以像贵族一样生活。我会为你们送来水和食物的，你们想要什么都没问题。而且我会照顾好你们，确保你们的安全，再也不会让你们被我这样大的人到处追赶了，噢，还有猫啊，鸟啊，蟑螂之类的。我第一次在花园里看见Meg时，就想着我一定要保护你们这些小家伙。因为，你知道的，在这个世界上我能有力量去保护的人可不多。”  
  
Jared摇摇头，“听上去是很诱人，”他说着，脑袋埋进床上松软的被子里，“这床真的很舒服。”  
  
“而且，这是你的床，”Jensen说着，“这一整间房子，都是为你们设计的。”  
  
“可是我们不是宠物，Jen。我们是人。”  
  
Jensen皱起眉头，“我——我并没有想把你们当成宠物。”  
  
“我知道的，老兄。可是，这不是我们该有的东西，我们就是得偷偷摸摸过日子的。这是我们的本性，我们就是该这样生活的。”  
  
“我知道，”Jensen说，“我是说，我早就猜到你会这样回答了。可是，我还是得试试对吧？”  
  
Jared笑了，“感谢你的好意。”  
  
Jensen对着他笑了，那笑容比以前更加虚弱。他摇了摇头，“没事，你说得对。只是，我没有想把你们当宠物养着，我的意思是……我只是……我想让你就在我身边，我想知道你就在我身边。”  
  
“没问题的，Jensen，”Jared说，“我喜欢在你身边，我会常常来看你的。”  
  
Jensen点头，“我讨厌看到你离开。我真的讨厌，好吧，我知道这很傻，我知道我能有你就已经很幸运了。可是，我真希望你永远不用离开。”  
  
“可我必须得离开，”Jared保持着语气的温柔，走向玩具屋的边缘，将手伸向Jensen。Jensen握住他的手，当他们的双手相触时他的嘴角瞬间上扬。尽管现在Jensen看上去仍然十分沮丧，可Jared很确定自己正在帮着他渐渐开心起来，“我得回到我的家人身边。”  
  
“以后我能有机会见见他们吗？”Jensen问，“你觉得，我有可能见见他们吗？”  
  
Jared摇头，“我不知道，Jensen。Meg也许是可以的，我觉得Meg可能会试着接受你的。可是妈妈的话……她是不可能的。”  
  
Jensen用力地吞咽着口水，“你爸爸的事，那很有可能是我某个阿姨或者叔叔干的。所以，我也不能怪你妈妈。”  
  
“不过，这是她的损失，”Jared说，“我真希望她能见见你，我希望她们俩都能知道，你是一个多棒的人。”  
  
“没关系，”Jensen说，“我还有你呢，现在这已经很足够了。而且说不定再过没多久——呃，我的意思说，说不定下辈子，我也会当一个借物小人呢！到时候，他们就不会那么怨恨我了。”  
  
Jared皱了皱眉，但是没有深究下去。他讨厌听到Jensen像这样说话，好像觉得自己已经死了一样，而且最近，他越来越喜欢像这样了。  
  
“说不定以后我可以来这里住住，”他说着，努力让语气喜悦起来，“我可以时不时地来你这儿，然后在你给我准备的那张精美的小床上睡几晚上。”  
  
Jensen的脸上漾起微笑，“这样很好。”  
  
  
  


**

  
  
Jared刚翻过身，就被一束耀眼的阳光晒得张不开眼。他不悦地嘟囔了几句，用手捂住眼睛，暗暗地咒骂着Jensen。“快把房子关起来，”他说，“还有，别看我睡觉，”他说到一半，打了个大大的呵欠，然后接着说，“太诡异了。”  
  
“我哪有看你睡觉啊，白痴，”Jensen说，“你真觉得你有那么值得看？”  
  
“拜托，我可迷人了，”Jared对着他的枕头说着，将脸深深地埋了进去。至少这里看不到太阳，感觉好多了。“而且，要是你没有看我睡觉的话，你可不可以好心地帮我把那面墙拉上，把太阳给我赶走啊？”  
  
“我打开房子是为了把你叫起来，”Jensen说着，将他轻轻从床上抬高几厘米，又松手让他落下去。  
  
Jared在床垫上蹦弹了好几次，哀怨地大叫着，“好吧，至少这个你做到了。[1]”  
  
“好啦，”Jensen说着，用一只手指戳着Jared的身子。他知道Jensen已经尽量想让动作轻些，可是他还是差一点因此直接从床的这头翻到另一头去。  
  
Jared坐起身子，咬了Jensen一口。Jensen笑了起来，“这里面是进了蚊子吗？”  
  
“喂，这可开不得玩笑，老兄，”Jared一边说着，一边擦了擦眼睛抹去睡意，“好多借物小人都是因为蚊子叮咬后失血过多死掉的。”  
  
“这太惨了，”Jensen做出一脸无比严肃的表情，接着又绽开了笑容，“我现在要去做煎饼了，我会小心不要让某些小朋友被烧到的。”  
  
“什么？又是煎饼？”Jared问道，“过去的两个星期里，我来了这里四次，你有三次都给我做的煎饼。所以那么久了，你还是一点长进都没有，连给我弄顿像样的早饭都做不到。”  
  
“多练习几次才会好起来，Jared，”Jensen从玩具屋的厨房里拿起水壶，给他放在床头柜上的杯子里倒满水递给Jared让他漱口。  
  
“你要练习就自己练习去吧，”Jared将口里的水吐出后说，“真不明白为什么你得把我从床上拽起来。”  
  
四十五分钟后，Jared心满意足地嚼着从Jensen那儿切下的一小块煎饼。他的面前重了好高一叠的盘子，为了给Jared做煎饼，盘子上到处是烧焦的痕迹。好吧，就算他连做一顿正常的食物来填饱他那巨人的宽阔的肚子都做不到，Jared还是决定为他的努力和乐于分享的善心为他鼓鼓掌，毕竟再怎么说他长得还是不错的。  
  
“对了，为什么你一大早起来就那么兴奋？”Jared问着，爬上一个羊角面包的顶端就坐。怎么啦？这又不能怪他，谁叫羊角面包们天生就长得一副小板凳的样子。  
  
“我想着，说不定我们可以去花园走走，”Jensen说。他看着Jared从他屁股底下的板凳上撇下一小块放在嘴边咬了起来，忍不住笑了起来。“想在你回家之前，带你出去探探险。”  
  
Jared将满口的面包吞下，慢慢地点头。他心里有些想问，Jensen的身体能不能承担得住这样的走动，可是他想Jensen知道他能做什么、不能做什么，所以他决定不再追问。也许多呼吸一点新鲜空气、晒晒太阳还能让Jensen好起来呢。他最近的肤色越来越苍白憔悴了，Jared一直努力让自己装作没有看到。“真的吗？听起来很有意思。”  
  
“现在已经是春天了，我都没想到我还有机会看到又一个春天。”Jensen舔了舔唇，目光游离地朝窗外望去，然后若有所思地点了点头，“我大老远搬到这里来，就是因为这儿的气候有助于我的身体，可是现在我几乎连门都不出。所以说啊，出去走走才正是我现在所需要的。说不定我们还能去看看玫瑰田。”  
  
玫瑰田至少得走一里路才到得了。Jared皱起眉头。他一直听着大家谈论玫瑰田的样子，可是从来没敢亲自出去看看。“你确定你能——”  
  
“你见过玫瑰吗，Jared？”Jensen直截地打断Jared的话转而问道。Jared才刚刚张开嘴，Jensen又止住了他的话，“我是说，长在花园里的那种玫瑰，不是在花束里那种毫无生气的蔫花。”  
  
Jared摇摇头。  
  
Jensen微笑道，“我可以带你去看看。”  
  
“我能骑在你头上吗？”Jared问。  
  
Jensen笑了笑，将Jared以及他身下的羊角包从盘子里拿出来，一路带到水槽边。阳光透过窗户扫在他的头发上，他连忙摇起头来。这真是遗憾。眼前的场景令Jared感伤，他已经不是第一次地感叹着，要是他们俩中的一个、或者两个两个都不是现在这个样子该多好。  
  
“怎么，来真的？”  
  
“是啊！”Jared站起来，一手抓起一把面包，爬上Jensen向自己伸出的手掌。“这样肯定会感觉很高，而且我们会走得特别快，就像是——”  
  
“过山车？”Jensen猜测着说。  
  
Jared侧了侧头，“我是想说荡树枝的。不过，过山车又是什么东西？”  
  
“没什么，当我没说过，”Jensen将Jared举起，放在自己的眼前笑道，“你最好别把面包屑撒在我的头发里。”  
  
Jared将他手里剩下的羊角面包塞进嘴里，然后笑道，“好啦，”他的嘴巴鼓鼓地说。  
  
Jensen笑了一声，微微将手抬高，让Jared能够踩在他的头上，“等一等，”他温声道。  
  
Jared两只手都抓着Jensen的几攥头发，然后抬起头环顾着四周。最开始，他有些害怕。要是从这里掉下去Jared就死定了，“你一定有……差不多，五尺高吧？”Jared的语气里带着敬畏。  
  
“喂，”Jensen说，“谢谢你，我可有六尺一。”  
  
“你是认真的？”Jared问着，听起来无比恐惧。他本来觉得五尺都已经是在夸大其词了。Jared连当一个三尺高的人会是什么感觉都无法想象，更别说六尺了，“我想的话，我之前可能从没好好想过巨人们到底有多大。”  
  
“想让我把你放下来吗，Jay？”  
  
Jared摇摇头，虽然Jensen没办法看见他。这本来就是他的主意，所以他总不能在他们连门都没跨出时就变成缩头乌龟吧，“呃，要是我……要是我掉下来的话，你得……”  
  
“我时刻在这儿，”Jensen保证道。虽然看不到脸，Jared仍能从他的声音中听出笑意。就算他现在在距离地面一千多里的高空又如何呢，Jensen就在他身边，所以他仍能感到安心。  
  
可是，Jensen一走动起来，Jared就没法保持镇定了，因为这完全和他想象中一样的妙不可言。  
  
过了没多久，他就开始咿咿呀呀地吵闹着，手舞足蹈起来，甚至一度放开了Jensen的头发，Jensen严厉地警告他不能把手松开。Jared这才意识到，自己已经把双臂左右伸展开做成了飞翔的样子，就和上周Jensen给他放的那部电影里的男主一样。电影讲的是关于一艘船的故事，噢，对了，特此说明，Jared才没有看哭呢。  
  
过了一会，Jensen的速度渐渐放慢。他走向小径一边，往稍远处一棵树下的长凳走去。Jared觉得从他现在坐的这个位置，能看到整个德克萨斯州的景象。  
  
“我们到了吗？”Jared问。在这里他什么都能看到，唯独见不到玫瑰，或许还得再拐个角才能看到玫瑰吧。他们还没走多久，不过Jensen的腿太长了，Jared想他一定可以走得飞快，没几步就能抵达。  
  
“还没，”Jensen说。Jared这才发现他已经气喘吁吁了，“我得先坐一会儿。”  
  
过了好一会儿，他们终于艰难地走到了长凳边，Jensen几乎是整个身子直接跌坐在了上面。Jared从Jensen的头顶向下爬，抓住他的左耳晃荡了几秒钟，然后跳到他的肩膀上，“你没事吧，Jen？”  
  
Jensen侧过眼睛，看了他一眼，然后点了点头。他不住地喘着粗气，抬起手来捂住自己的胸口。Jared发现他的整个表情都因痛苦扭曲起来。  
  
很明显，他把自己逼到极致了，而这一切都是为了Jared，可Jared只顾着自己开心，压根没有注意到。他站起来沿着Jensen的肩膀行走，最后将他的手有力地覆盖在Jensen的脖子上，希望自己能够让Jensen感到一丝慰藉。  
  
“我没事，”Jensen说着，脸上掠过一丝微笑，“再给我几分钟就好，我们还是可以去看到玫瑰的。”  
  
Jared皱起眉。也许他们最终可以到达，可是Jared不想看到Jensen在走过余下路程、然后再沿路返回后会成什么样子。  
  
“没必要的，”他努力让自己的语气温柔，“那不过是些蠢蠢的花而已。”  
  
Jensen看上去却并没有因此感到宽慰。他将头埋进手里，双脚踢打着地面，“该死，我找不到比像这样活着更加悲哀的事了。”  
  
“别激动，”Jared说，“我是说真的，我们已经在花园走了那么久，这已经很好了。我们已经看到好多东西了。”  
  
“你知道这他妈有可笑吗，我居然连——”  
  
“你才不可笑，”Jared坚定地说，“我从来没有遇到过可以走那么远的人，要换做其他人，还得在中途停下搭帐篷过夜呢。”  
  
听到这里，Jensen轻轻笑了一声，虽然他听起来仍然闷闷不乐。于是，Jared继续道，“我敢打赌，你一只手就可以杀死一只蟑螂，我可做不到。我是说，要是我豁出去了跟他拼命，倒是可能的，不过，你知道的。”  
  
“标准真低，”Jensen喃语道，“标准低真好。”他低下头看着自己放在膝上的双手。Jared沿着他的衣领下滑，最后直直地落在Jensen向上摊平的手掌心里。  
  
“你可以保护我，”Jared说，“这对你来说叫标准低吗？”  
  
Jared抬起头，目不斜视地看着Jensen的脸，只见Jensen一看见Jared，脸上便迟疑着绽开了笑容。  
  
“我真的……我——”他顿了顿，继续说道，“我真的很高兴我能遇见你，Jared。”  
  
Jensen的语气那么哀伤，Jared已经不知道自己是想微笑还是皱眉，所以他只是静静地坐在Jensen的手里。  
  
Jensen站了起来，愁苦着脸摇了摇头，“我想，我们今天可能去不了了。”  
  
Jared耸耸肩，“那就下一次。”他说。  
  
“好，下一次，”Jensen虚弱地重复道。Jared看着Jensen愧疚地移开视线不愿看向Jared，心像是一下子沉进了肚子里。“走吧，想去草地里玩玩吗？你正好去晒晒太阳。”  
  
“你才是，你的脸白得跟面团一样。”  
  
Jensen笑了笑，开始往回走。走到离大宅还有一半路程的时候，他们找到一片不错的草坪。Jensen跪下身子，最开始，他的动作缓慢，小心翼翼地保护着手里的Jared。接着，他将手掌翻了个面，Jared从他的手心里掉了出来落在了地上。Jared大笑着，有些出乎意料，最初几秒甚至有些害怕，可是柔软的草坪还是将他稳稳地接住。接下来这一整天的时间里，他们都懒悠悠地躺在草坪上休息着。  
  
从这里看，天上的云很大，让人触不可及，对于Jensen和Jared来说都是如此。可是现在，Jared正躺在Jensen的胸膛上，他们两人一同抬头看向澄澈的天空。Jared觉得像现在这样，他能很容易地闭上眼睛，然后假装他们是一样的。  
  
  
  


**

  
  
那天，Jared正在花园里暗自思忖着那些小番茄会不会太大，让他没法拔出来。就在这时，Dani找到了他。他听见她在自己身边号叫的声音，一点也不感到害怕，而是放下手中的活，伸出手去抚摸她，看看她有什么事。  
  
“嘿，小姑娘，”他说。Dani喵喵叫了一声以作回应，他宠溺地摸着她的毛，“今天过得怎么样啊？”  
  
让Jared没想到的是，她并没有乖乖在原地呆着享受他的安抚，而是围着Jared转悠，用她的脸推搡着Jared的后背，将他向大宅的方向推去。  
“怎么了？”他问道，“出了什么事？是Jensen吗？”  
  
她叫了一声，继续推搡他。于是，他开始走了起来，毕竟，要是一个身型是你五倍、天生为捕猎为生的家伙想要告诉你什么，你最好还是乖乖听她的话。Jared开始走动后，她突然转到Jared的身前，在他脚边俯下身子。Jared一下子就明白了。他一只手攥起她的一丛毛，一边轻声向她道歉，一边爬上她的背。  
  
Jared的手贴服在她的项圈边缘，他感觉她起身时，自己的身子被震得剧烈前后晃荡着。接着，她就背着Jared一蹦一跳地奔向大宅，然后爬上通往Jensen卧室的楼梯，那动作比Jared心理预期的要快多了。她奔跑着，一个飞跃上了Jensen的床，Jared差一点从她身上摔了下来。可是，他一看见Jensen的样子，就明白她为何这么急促。  
  
他还没看见Jensen的脸，就已经听见了啜泣声。接着，Jensen抬起头，当他看见Dani向自己奔来时，脸上露出抱歉的笑容。那双亮绿色的眼睛因充血而泛着红，Jared看见他的脸颊上仍闪烁着厚重的泪痕。  
  
“Jensen，”他说着，从Dani的背上跃下，朝Jensen跑去，“Jensen，怎么回事？”  
  
“Jared？”Jensen明白了Jared是怎么到达这里的，他的语气即有些吃惊，又像是被逗乐了似的。他看向Dani，伸出三只手指抬起她的下颚，“你的坐骑看上去真有风度。”  
  
他笑了起来，手抚过脸颊，装作自己是在擦鼻子，好像觉得Jared真的傻到会被他欺骗。  
  
“怎么回事，Jen？”  
  
“没什么，”他声音沙哑，“没什么，我只是很高兴看到你在这儿。”  
  
Jared直起身子，微微踮起脚尖让自己能够触碰到Jensen脸颊上的泪痕，“你为什么要骗我？”  
  
“我没有骗你，”Jensen虚弱地回答。他想要用自己的手掌将Jared稳稳包裹住，可是他的手太大，而Jared太小了，所以他一不小心就把他漏了出来。这太不公平，为什么他们要是现在这个样子？在Jensen如此需要帮助的时候，Jared能给的却只有那么一点，可他又是那么希望自己能够把他要的全部都给他，“不过，也没完全说实话。”  
  
“告诉我，”Jared语气坚决。  
  
Jensen用力地吞咽着，点了点头，“我明天就要去做手术了。”  
  
Jared好几秒种没有反应，只是呆呆地看着他，试图去理解Jensen的话是什么意思，“什么？明天？你怎么能不告诉我？”  
  
“我不想让你担心，”Jensen回答。  
  
要不是Jared只有四英尺高，他绝对要一手掐死眼前这个该死的巨人，“我就是担心了。到底是怎么回事？”  
  
“我的心脏，”Jensen说，“情况不太好，一直都不好。”  
  
“别这么说，你的心是我见过所有巨人里最好的了——不，是我见过所有的人里，巨人也好，小人也好。”  
  
Jensen点头，“它尽力了，那可怜的小东西，它比所有人料想的都撑得久，可是我现在很痛苦，Jared。我知道你也看得出来，虽然我一直努力在掩饰到底有多糟糕。是很糟糕，Jared，特别是今天，而明天——”  
  
“明天你就会好起来了，”Jared说，“做了手术之后，你就会变得健健康康的。”  
  
Jensen摇头，“不是那样的手术。”  
  
“除此之外还有哪样的手术？”Jared问道。他知道自己不该对Jensen发脾气，可是他控制不住。他很生气，他快要气炸了。要是Jensen说这些话是为了让他做好准备迎接某些事，那一天的时间怎么可能够？  
  
“这是为了让我保命的最后一搏了。手术很危险，Jay，可是这是唯一剩下可能奏效的方法。如果这样也……我就……”  
  
“不，”Jared说，“你会没事的，你会好起来的。”  
  
“现在这样了，人是不可能再好起来的。我老早前就不可能好起来了。我来到这里也没指望过会好起来，只是想一个人清静清静，不要给我的家人添麻烦，直到我——”  
  
“直到你怎样啊，Jensen？”Jensen怒吼道，“直到你让我开始放不下你了？你到这里来，然后说什么也硬要我和你说话，噢，所以你做这一切就是为了告诉我，哎呀，不好意思了，你就当那从来没发生过吧，是这个意思吗？”  
  
“Jared，”Jensen哀伤地说，“Jared，拜托你，不要让这成为我对你最后的记忆。拜托你，不要对我发脾气。”  
  
“这不公平，”Jared说着，对着身下的床单一阵猛踢，“这不公平！我最开始压根就没想跟你说话，可是现在我——你不能这样。”  
  
“我希望你知道，我撑得有多努力，”Jensen说，“我来这第一天就做好了死亡的准备，然后我却发现了你。我已经熬了四个月了，这都是因为你，Jared，我在为了你努力。”  
  
“那就再努力点，”Jared不屈不挠道，“那就继续努力下去，明天也像这样努力。不要像这样跟我告别，不要像是已经没有机会了一样。”  
  
Jensen伸出手，“Jay，我不后悔和你成了朋友。我知道，这对你来说很艰难，而我不想让你经历这一切。可是我还是……我还是不后悔。之前，不会有任何人想念我的。你知道那有多可怕吗？你马上就要死了，可是你知道，就算你死了，也不会有人注意到？我不想让你难过，可是，我想让你想念我。”  
  
“可我不想要想念你，”Jared回答，“别让我想念你。”  
  
Jensen笑起来，那样真挚的微笑从不该出现在他这糟糕的、不公的一生里，“你知道的对吧？你总是让我很快乐。所以，就算我明天就死了，我也——”  
  
“Jensen。”  
  
“不，闭上嘴听我说，Jared。我心里只有一个遗憾，可那不是因为我那么年轻就得死去，而是因为我挣扎了那么久才决定来到这里。对我来说，搬到这里来就意味着放弃了，你明白吗？可是要是我能够早那么一点来，我们就可以有更多的时间了。如果我明天就死了，我也不会在意的。当然，我不想死，可是我很庆幸我生病了。要是我从来没生过病，我现在可能在某个别的地方过着完全不同的人生呢，我可能还能活到一百岁呢。可是那样的话，我就永远没法发现你了。如果是那样，我还宁愿明天就死去。”  
  
Jared没有把自己心里想的说出来：他真希望可以像Jensen说的那样，哪怕这意味着他永远没法遇见Jensen。可这样的话太过于残酷，而Jensen就这样看着他，等待着Jared开口说点什么，像是要是Jared说的话不对，他的最后一道防线就要被彻底击溃，于是他开口道，“你就那么喜欢借物小人吗？”  
  
Jensen笑了一声，摇摇头，“不是因为你是个借物小人，Jared。只因为你是你，而且……我爱你。”  
  
“这太傻了，Jensen，”Jared说着，努力让自己不啜泣出声，“我们才认识彼此几个月，而且我们也不可能——”  
  
Jensen耸了耸肩，“我不在乎。你是最了解我的人，我每一天的每一秒钟都在想着你，有时候甚至想到我心痛欲裂，你知道吗，Jared？因为我知道，我们不可能在一起，我知道的。我愿意付出一切，来让我们在一起——可是大多数时候，我仍然觉得已经很值得了。因为你总是能让我很开心很开心，从来没有什么能让我那么开心。所以说，我爱你，傻也好，不傻也好，我就是爱你。也许你也爱我，也许你不爱我，也许要是情况不同、要是我们是一样大小你就会爱我了，可是那都不重要，因为至少我知道，你在乎我。你甚至不用告诉我这个，我知道的。从你做的每件事里，我都能感觉到的。”  
  
“Jensen，”Jared说着，一颗滚烫的眼泪终于夺眶而出从他的脸颊上滑落，“别再说了。求你了，别再说了。”  
  
“我本来不想把这些话全部告诉你，”Jensen凝视着他，眼神哀伤，“我不想看你在我面前哭成这样。”  
  
“噢，是吗，那就不好意思了，因为我就是在哭。”Jared厉声大叫。  
  
“我曾经做过一个梦，”Jensen开口说着，试着给Jared一个微笑，可是才刚刚扬起嘴角眼泪就又流了出来，“我梦到我们是一样的大小了。我不知道是我像你那么大还是你像我这么大，也可能我们俩都介于两者之间，我也不清楚。因为我所有注意力都在你身上，没办法去在意其他的。然后，你吻了我。那全是你的主意，Jared。那是我一生中最快乐的时刻，而那甚至都不是真实的。”  
  
Jared爬进Jensen的掌心，Jensen目光热诚地看向他，“你愿意吻我吗？要是我们同样大的话，你愿意吻我吗？”  
  
“我会的，”Jared轻语，“我会吻得不愿意停下。”  
  
Jensen的眼睛猛然睁大。他将音量沉得很低，像是要保证连那只猫都听不到，“你爱我吗，Jared？哪怕是一丁点也好？哪怕你知道这很蠢？”  
  
“要是我告诉你，你能保证我你明天会好好地回来吗？”  
  
“我做不到。”  
  
“你向我保证，我就告诉你。”  
  
“我保证明天好好回来，”Jensen想都没想立即回答，“我保证。”  
  
他在说谎。天哪，Jared一听就知道他在说谎，他在心里怨恨着他，可是仍然告诉他，“我爱你。”因为他们已经说好了，因为至少这一句不是在说谎。  
  
Jensen大声地长叹一口气，语气里充满了哀伤。可是他脸上的笑容却那么灿烂，“今晚愿意陪陪我吗，Jay？你就睡在那张小床里，这样我离开的时候可以看看你。”  
  
Jared躺在Jensen的手掌心里。那张宽大的手轻而易举就能把东西揉碎，可现在Jared却想要从这只手上得到安慰。他无法想象，过去的自己曾是那么畏惧它，“我就在这里睡，”他说。  
  
Jensen的手指蜷曲过来，像是一床厚重的棉被一样覆盖在他身上。可是Jared心里却只有安心，像是被人好好地守护着，一点也没有危险的感觉，“要是我伤到你了，你要记得把我叫醒。”  
  
Jared几乎快要笑了出来。只有一种可能，Jensen会将他压碎，那就是从明天起，他再也感觉不到这只手的重量。  
  
“我会一直等着你的，”Jared承诺道，“等你明天回来时，我就在这里等着你。如果你想要我留下来，我永远永远不会再离开你了。你需要做的，只是好好地回来。”  
  
Jensen没有回话。Jared感受着他温热的呼吸扫在自己身上，听着他平和的呼吸声，他知道Jensen已经睡着了。所以，他闭上了眼睛，开始了他的等待。  
  
  
  
  
  


**Epilogue**

  
  
Jensen感觉自己身边一阵喧嚣，像是自己正漂浮在空中，周围是大声呼啸的风。他坐直身子，不知道自己在哪儿，可眼前的景象却很美。他的身边环绕着各种植物，还有野生动物。他想了想，低下头，然后笑了起来——他现在正坐在一朵花苞中央。  
  
他又笑了一声，然后连忙伸起手攒住他的胸膛。然而这一次，却不是因为疼痛，而是因为他完全感觉不到疼痛。Jensen愣在原地，不由自主地蹙紧眉头，想要弄清到底发生了什么。这不可能啊。他已经不记得上次胸膛没有疼痛是什么时候了。  
  
这感觉真美好，美好到让他快要窒息——这话里的讽刺意味用在Jensen身上再合适不过。  
  
他从花苞（或者是其他什么，他也不知道自己醒来时是趴在什么鬼东西上）上纵身一跃，往下跳了一小段距离后双脚着地。他触地的时候甚至没有颤巍一下，也不需要停下来深呼吸几口让自己冷静下来。  
  
该死，这样的感觉真好。  
  
Jensen环顾四周，看着他所处的新环境，倒吸一口凉气。他正站在几片草叶之间——那几片草叶少说也有十尺高！它们在他的头顶远处高高地飘扬，像是要耸入天空，Jensen都有些想抓住一根顺势爬上去了。可是他却向前走了几步，寻找着……什么东西。  
  
他也不知道具体是什么，可是他无比地想要找到。  
  
“Jensen？”那是Jared的声音，Jensen感觉自己还没意识到就不自主地笑了起来。要是Jared也在这儿，不管这里是哪儿，这里一定是个好地方。他低下头看向自己脚边，却没有发现Jared，所以他俯下身子，想着这借物小人是不是在试着躲避自己。  
  
“Jared，”他唤道。  
  
“Jensen，终于找到你了。”  
  
Jensen看见一双脚在自己面前停下，他微微抬起头，什么也没有看到，于是他继续抬啊、抬啊，很快就把自己的身子彻底绷直了。可是，老天啊，就算是这样，他还是得继续拼命抬头。“你比我高！”Jensen说。  
  
“那是，我早就告诉你我很高了，”Jared洋洋得意地笑着回答。  
  
“可你为什么比我高？”Jensen说道。接着，他才突然意识到，Jared比他高并不是问题的关键。问题的关键是，Jared和他现在是同样的大小了。如果Jared和他是同样的大小，那就意味着……  
  
他用双手挽住Jared的肩膀，凑上脸去吻了他。Jared笑了一声，听起来有些错愕，可是很快他便适应起这个吻来。他开始回吻他，Jensen紧紧地抱住Jared，感受着他强壮有力的身躯。  
  
这次，他感觉这一切不再像是个梦。  
  
“Jared，”他的嘴唇紧贴Jared的嘴喃语道，“Jared。”  
  
“嗯，”Jared应和道，“真巧，那正好是我的名字。”  
  
“可是你为什么变大了？”Jensen问，“为什么我们现在一样大了？”  
  
“呃，好吧，首先，我们不是一样大，因为我比你高，”Jensen白了他一眼，Jared坏笑着继续说道，“其次，我没有变大，是你变小了。”  
  
“我——”Jensen看了眼周围。呃，好吧，这样就说得通了。花变大了，草也变大了，没什么大不了的，“我是借物小人了！”  
  
“是啊，欢迎，”Jared说着，接过他的手握了握。他开始为Jensen引路——呃，其实是引向Jensen的房子。不过现在那房子太大了，Jensen连看都看不完，所以哪怕有Jared在他身边，他心里仍然怕怕的。“快来吧，我来教你该怎么进我们的小房子，那就在你房子的底下。”  
  
Jensen向前走了几步后停住了脚步，他仍然仰着头，“我为什么会成了借物小人？”他问。  
  
有那么半秒钟的时间，Jared的眼里闪过一丝黯淡的色彩，可是他只是轻轻将Jensen向自己拉拽，“快来吧，Jen。”  
  
现在，他记起来了。他记得自己向Jared告别——Jared，他那个小小的、全世界最好的Jared；然后，他记得自己去了医院，可是他却不记得自己出来过，“我没能熬过去对吧？”  
  
Jared耸了耸肩，“这还重要吗？”  
  
“这是真实的吗？”他问道，“Jared，你是真实的吗？”  
  
他又捏了捏Jensen的手，“我是真实的，你也是真实的。好了，我现在要把你介绍给Meg和妈妈了。”  
  
“你妈妈不会想要见我的，”Jensen傻傻地说，“她讨厌——”  
  
Jared扬起嘴角，“你现在已经是我家里的一员了，”他说。  
  
他看向Jensen，像是在惊讶他连这么明显的事都看不出来一样。接着，他露出期许的神色。  
  
Jensen是那么想拥有这一切，这是他一直以来所想要得到的全部。如果这是梦，他再也不想醒来；如果这是天堂，他再也不想活着。所以他让自己相信这一切，跟着Jared回了家。  
  
  
 **[FIN]**  
  
  
 **译注**  
  


[1]原文“Well, you’re doing a bang up job of that, at least.”此处双关，bang up有“蹦跳”和“极好的”两个意思。


End file.
